


Двое против одного

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Poor Mycroft, Teen Mycroft, if you ever wondered where Sherlock learnt his look of utter distain, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Отношения Шерлок и Майкрофта за эти годы не очень изменились, но теперь у Шерлока есть Джон, а тогда...





	Двое против одного

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "Two Against One" ( https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/23187630 ) by Kizzia

– Что это?

Шерлок проигнорировал вопрос Майкрофта. К сожалению, тот был не глуп и имел полностью функционирующую пару глаз, поэтому такой вопрос был совершенно излишним.

– Ты потерял дар речи?

– Нет.

– А что тогда?..

– Ты сам видишь, братик.

Майкрофт издал звук, который менее воспитанный человек назвал бы рычанием.

– Не испытывай моё терпение, Шерлок, ты знаешь, что я имел в виду. Какого чёрта _эта тварь_ тут делает?

 _Эта тварь_ подняла свою голову с коленей Шерлока и с таким презрением посмотрела на Майкрофта, что Шерлок напомнил себе найти этому человеческий эквивалент как можно скорее.

– Сильвер – не тварь. – Шерлок впился взглядом в Майкрофта. – И ему было холодно на кухне, поэтому я взял его сюда.

Будто подтверждая эту точку зрения, Сильвер поудобней устроился на груди Шерлока.

– Я расскажу маме.

– Она знает.

Майкрофт прищурился и сжал губы в тонкую линию. А затем, молча развернувшись, он вышел из комнаты.

Проследив за отступлением Майкрофта, Шерлок обнял Сильвера, и тот начал громко мурлыкать, запуская когти в ткань его халата.

– Бедный Майкрофт, – сказал Шерлок Сильверу, но достаточно громко для того, чтобы быть услышанным в коридоре. – Побеждён одинадцатилеткой и бурманцем*. 

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – Бу́рма, или бурманская короткошёрстная кошка – порода короткошёрстных кошек. Кошку отличает мускулистое, крепкое тело, короткая блестящая шерсть, большие округлые глаза жёлтого цвета. Окрасы бывают разные: соболиный (чёрный), голубой, платиновый (лиловый), кофе с молоком, коричневые, красные, черепаховые... 

http://murkote.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/burmanskaya-koshka-1.jpg

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oMLNEMSAvk


End file.
